Misunderstanding
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Hotaru had never been the typical rebellious teenager duking it out with her parents, but Haruka finds reason to believe that phase is just beginning.


**Title:** Misunderstanding

**Author:** Kamel

**Word Count: **1,000

**Pairing:** n/a

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** PG

**Notes:**

**Summary:** Hotaru had never been the typical rebellious teenager duking it out with her parents, but Haruka finds reason to believe that phase is just beginning.

"There are just some moments where I want to punch Michiru right in the face – I can't stand her!"

Instantly, a frown had tugged on the thin lips of the racecar driver as the statement coming from her adoptive daughter uttered forward; Haruka froze in her tracks and was now unable to further move away from the closed bedroom door. Hotaru was never a rebellious teenager. They did not have to deal with ridiculous arguments or what not, they did not go through the 'my parents are horrible people' phase. Apparently they had not been out of the woods yet, but… Hotaru never showed any hostility to any of them.

Why the sudden change?

Out of frustration, Haruka grunted lightly and shook her head, it was as if she was a part of that old black-and-white American sci-fi television series – what was it called? The Twilight Zone?

And why towards her beloved Michiru? She had been the best mother possible towards Hotaru, this hate was undeserving by Haruka's standards – however who knew what a teenager was really thinking. Were they this unreasonable at Hotaru's age? Setsuna would probably argue that Haruka had been to just get under her skin – they joy of having their resident time guardian living under the same roof, she had a unique sense of humor.

Long slender fingers wrapped around the doorknob as she fought back the urge to swing the door open then and there, something that would have been expected from a wild temper she possessed. No, instead she forced herself to stay unnaturally quiet while leaning up to better hear what was occurring beyond the not-so-thick wood. Maybe there was a chance she had even misheard, though Hotaru's voice had been very clear.

This was outrageous; Michiru did nothing but offer unconditional love. She always made sure Hotaru received the care she needed – and then some. Of course, some of the 'healthy' meals were a bit of a torture, but they were not too bad.

Teenagers and their sense of logic, why did it have to attract drama and make life so difficult? Haruka swore she was never like that; there was no way (though she could hear Setsuna chiming about self denial).

"I mean, I don't understand her behavior – never mind her behavior! Ruka, look at her – what are her own intentions?"

At the mention of her own name, Haruka's eyebrows furrowed. Now she knew for a fact she had nothing but good intentions for her makeshift family – Setsuna included despite the way she managed to get under her skin from time to time. Haruka and Hotaru had always been partners in crime, Haruka had been a pretty reliable playmate also – why the sudden change?

Confusion was coursing through her mind. Her free hand knocked against the wooden door to singal she was coming in. The senshi of wind peeked her head into the room to discover her daughter lying in bed, phone held up to her ear. Hotaru paused her conversation to look up. "What's wrong, Haruka-papa?" she questioned.

"Are you talking with Chibi-Usa?" Haruka asked in return.

Hotaru nodded. "Did you need the phone, Haruka-papa?" Their phone conversations were known to be that of epic proportion, the two girls could talk about everything and anything under the sun. Hotaru never minded putting the conversations on hold for her parents, but Chibi-Usa was reluctant to give in the phone to a Mamoru-craving Usagi.

Haruka shook her head. Everything appeared to be normal so far, Hotaru was not over reacting – that is what adolescents do, right? It was exactly in the same ball park of what she did when she was Hotaru's age; Haruka had not exactly been the star child, everyone knew this.

"I was just making my way downstairs," Haruka explained, now leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. "But I heard you talking about your Michiru-mama."

"Ah!"

Their resident teenager quickly shot up in bed from her lying position. Crossing her legs with the phone still plastered to her ear, Hotaru began to laugh a bit nervously at her Haruka-papa's, who had every right to be confused, statement she had interrupted.

"No, Haruka-papa, I wasn't talking about Michiru-mama at all," she promised, reassuring her claim with a bright, trademark smile the other three had quickly come to love with the time they spent together. She would never wish ill upon her adoptive parents, they deserved only the best. However, had Hotaru been in Haruka's shoes, she would have definitely thought otherwise for sure. This was an interesting situation they were placed in.

"Then who, exactly do you want to punch in the face?" Haruka questioned, frowning. For their hime-chan, who had always been so gently despite the fact she was the senshi of destruction, this was a very violent act to bestow upon someone; Hotaru would not even harm a fly (perhaps a cockroach if it meant protecting her Setsuna-mama).

But, generally, Hotaru would not even harm a fly – punching someone in the face was out of the question.

"A fictional character, Haruka-papa," Hotaru answered honestly, muffling the phone out with her shoulder. "From a new drama on television – it's called 'Last Friends,' one of the main characters is named Michiru."

"And Ruka…?"

"Michiru's best friend from middle school, but it's a bit more complicating than that," Hotaru happily informed, she did not mind rambling away about her new fandom to people. Maybe if her guardians were watching to, they would be able to have interesting discussions about plot and character development – they would even be able to come up with their own theories about the ending! "You see, Michiru's boyfriend, Sousuke-"

When Haruka shook her head, Hotaru's face fell a little, beliving her papa was not interested, but the wind senshi gestured at her shoulder. "You shouldn't keep Chibi-Usa waiting. We'll talk later, hime-chan. Dinner will be ready soon."

A small smile returned on its rightful place, gracing Hotaru's features as she brought the phone back to her ear to resume her previous conversation with her dear friend; Haruka closed the bedroom door before continuing downstairs. Hoenstly how could she have doubted Hotaru to begin with?

_**End**_


End file.
